Disposable plastic trash bags are commonly used in residential and commercial premises, as a convenient means of collecting and disposing of garbage. Plastic trash bags are lightweight and waterproof, and because they are flexible they take up little space, which makes for easy storage prior to use.
Many different types of holders have been developed for holding plastic trash bags in convenient positions and locations, however all suffer from the problem that they occupy a lot of space--generally as much space as a filled trash bag--and as such are unsuitable for use in a confined space such as the cabin of an automobile. Moreover, conventional trash bag holders are either free-standing or mount to a vertical surface with screws, which also makes them unsuitable for use in the cabin of an automobile, which is in motion much of the time and in which sturdy interior panels capable of holding screws are scarce.